Screen for senile dementia among participants of Framingham Heart Study. Perform a dementia evaluation on those who: do poorly on screening; scored poorly on Framingham cohort cycle 14/15 tests; and reside in nursing homes. Evaluation will include neurological exam, repeat screening, CT scan, if needed, and a history of dementia symptoms and familial occurrence. Results will be provided to NHLBI for analysis.